


Storm

by Lillypond



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Character Death, Established Relationship, Hurt, M/M, breaking up, im sorry for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillypond/pseuds/Lillypond
Summary: Courage had never been Draco's strong suit, but fear has always cost him everything and now its just too late.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Storm

Draco slumped in the hard old wooden chairs. He felt stiff and disoriented as people swirled by in the constant rush of the St.Mungo’s ground floor emergency room. There was an underlying hum of voices and beeping in the background, the space was impossibly tiny and made Draco wonder how so many people could go in and out at once. An overhead speaker crackled, startling him. He strained to hear what the disembodied voice said; it was a garbled mess so he just gave up. Draco hated hospitals and always had. They had the perfect recipe to make him nervous: the antiseptic smell made his stomach turn, the bright florescent lights seemed only fit for one of those horror movies his seen lately, and the white walls reminded him of an insane asylum and put him on edge. He avoided them like the plague yet tonight he had rushed over like a mad man. Draco had burst through the double doors and banged his fists on the information desk seeking answers.  
  
He had been hysterically harassing the mediwitch staff and warranting the attention of a big burly ward guard whom had given him a dirty look and a stern warning. The eternally chilled hospital air gave him gooseflesh and he hugged his arms tightly around his body trying in vain to find comfort within himself. The effort squeezed some of the moisture from his expensive designer robes. It’s probably ruined now he thought disinterestedly. His hair felt cold and sticky and he could still hear the rumbling thunder in the distance, the storm raging, furious, and uncontrollable. Harry hated thunder. He would shriek like a small child and curl into bed with Draco giving him a warning look.

“Don’t you dare laugh, thunder is scary.” he had whispered burying his face in Draco’s neck, tickling Draco with his breath.

“I know, it’s a sign the nargles are coming for you.” Draco always teased back, making Harry laugh and shove at him playfully.

“Shut up and kiss me.” Those had been his words earlier that night when they had been reluctant to leave what had now become their bed. The other bed remained neatly made and lonely looking across the room. It hadn’t been slept in since the beginning of Auror training. Harry will never sleep in it again. His mind cruelly supplied the memory. Draco’s bright grey eyes clouded with fresh tears at the thought. Life was painfully cruel and tonight Draco discovered unreasonably short.  
  
“Mr. Malfoy?” A short stubby mediwitch dressed in green robes crouched down in front of Draco, looking up at the stunned Draco with big friendly brown eyes, pity clearly depicted in them. “Mr. Malfoy, is there someone I can call for you?”

“He said I was ashamed of him.” Draco whispered sniffling, when he went to wiped her nose he saw it again, the silk scarf still spotted with Harry’s blood. Draco had been clutching it since the same mediwitch had come out to see him holding a clear bag with the words “Patient Belongings” printed on it in blue block letters. The scarf had been a gift, a ‘we’ve only been seeing each other for two weeks but I’m crazy about you gift’. Harry had spotted the beautiful silver scarf when they had been looking for a set of dress robes for Draco and fell in love with it. Draco still remembered Harry’s look of disappointment at the price tag and how he exclaimed it would take him six months or more for him to afford it. So Draco bought it for him without blinking and demanded he accept it as an anniversary gift. “This used to be silver.”

“Its covered in blood.” The mediwitch said softly and Draco’s eyes blurred from the intense focused on the now red scarf. His chest tightened and he felt dizzy. It was his blood. Harry's blood had soaked the scarf and made it an angry red. Draco’s hands began to shake and the mediwitch touched his slender shoulder lightly. “Honey, you need to go home and rest. I’ll tell whoever you want to pick you up. Who can I call?” But Draco ignored her words. In fact, he couldn’t make out what the woman was saying to him because his ears where ringing from the rush of blood and his eyes burned from all the tears he had shed in the span of an hour. He withdrew into himself, to a place where Harry still laughed brightly at everything, where he trained gracefully, powerful magic swirling around him. A place where there was no thunder, no crowded impersonal emergency room, and where Draco was not alone. Draco fidgeted with the diamond ring on his finger... he had forgotten it was there.

  
“I wasn’t ashamed. I was scared. But I don’t care anymore…if he would just open his eyes, I would tell him. I would tell him that I love him.” He sobbed feeling unhinged, his body trembled uncontrollably and his chest felt hot and heavy. He grabbed on to the mediwitch and shook the woman slightly. “If Harry woke up I could tell the world if he wanted. I love him!” Draco screamed and the mediwitch gripped him and turned her head to call for help. He did love Harry and now the last words that would ever be said between the two of them were awful. Draco closed his eyes remembering the argument so vividly he almost believed Harry stood in front of him back in the room they shared in their Auror dormitory.

  
“Harry be reasonable; I need time to tell my parents not just that I’m not going to marry Astoria, my girlfriend for the past two years but that I’m also in a committed relationship with none other than The Boy Who Lived.” Draco had said rolling his eyes as he donned on the royal blue dress robes had bought for the party his parents were holding in both his and Astoria’s honor.  
  
“You can keep lying to yourself, but I’m finished playing this game. You are going to an engagement party. Your engagement party!” Harry spat back turning Draco around to face him. All Draco felt at that moment had been frustration. He had explained a million times that the engagement would not be real. He would talk to Astoria in private and let her down easy. After that he would tackle his parents but that would all take time. Astoria and his marriage represented the respectability amongst their peers that his parents so desperately wanted to regain. The war had been hard for them and they saw his marriage as a last hope at respectability once again.  
  
“Yes but…”

“But nothing! Take me with you and tell everyone the truth or we’re finished. I won’t be your dirty little secret just because you are ashamed of who you are.” Draco hadn’t seen the angry and unreasonable side of Harry since their Hogwarts day. Since the war Harry had always been the peace keeper in their Auror class, he never raised his voice or said anything cutting. He had been calm and collected, sure of himself and comfortable in his own skin. Draco fidgeted with the engagement ring the diamonds catching the light and mocking them both in it’s brilliance. It wasn’t just the engagement that bothered Harry, it was their difference in social classes. Just another barrier between them as Harry saw it but it was just ridiculous to Draco, Harry was beneath no one he was a war hero for Merlin’s sake.  
  
“I am not ashamed.”  
  
“Then prove it. Take me with you to the party.” Draco sighed and pushed his bright blond hair behind his ear, a habit he had developed as a young kid whenever he was annoyed. He was also getting exasperated with the whole conversation. They had it more times than he was willing to and it irritated him to no end.  
  
“I’ve already told you, I will tell them. Tonight simply is not the right time.”  
  
“I’m going to make it easier for you. If you don’t take me to this party tonight and show your peers the man you’ve been slumming it with, we’re through.” Draco grounded his teeth tightly, as anger blossomed in his chest. He was sick of being told what to do, of being manipulated by the people in his life. He thought Harry was different but there he stood angrily demanding that Draco bend to his will, just like everyone else.  
  
“Ok.” Draco gritted out quietly while staring at the man he loved with cold anger in his eyes. Harry blinked, surprised as if he had been waiting for another fight but quickly composed himself.  
  
“Ok you’ll take me to your parents? or Ok we are through?”  
  
“OK we are through.” Draco told him stonily. Inside he felt a cold creeping around his heart and his mind panicky, told him to take those words back but he couldn’t. Anger overrode sanity at the moment in a way it never had before. Harry’s face crumpled and he moved away from Draco shakily, taking a few shuddering breaths he moved to the closet grabbing his coat and a pair of rain boots, the silver scarf around the coat’s shoulders.  
  
“Congratulations on your engagement. I wish you a happy life with Astoria.” With that he grabbed his wand from the clutter dresser and walked out of the room closing the door with a definitive click behind him.  
  
Draco felt a prick on his arm bring him back from the worst moment of his life. Maybe it had all been a dream and he wasn’t at the hospital clutching Harry’s belongings, waiting for Harry’s friends to collect his lifeless body. Harry hadn’t volunteered to run drills through the forbidden forest that night in that horrible storm, he had not been attacked by a crazed werewolf who mistook him for a threat and ripped out his throat before anyone even knew what was happening. Harry had not bled to death as he waited for healers to descend on him.  
  
“Mr Malfoy, we just gave you something to calm you down. Your parents are on their way.” Draco heard a muffled voice inform him as he was guided to lay down on a stiff hospital bed. He felt someone taking off his ruined outer robes and the silk scarf with it. Draco tried to protest but the sedative dragged him under a sea of darkness. Maybe when he woke up Harry would be there telling him that it had all been a nightmare. Thunder always gave Harry nightmares.


End file.
